Metal-air batteries are electro-chemical batteries powered by oxidizing the metal ion with oxygen from the air. These batteries have high energy densities and are relatively inexpensive to produce. Vanadium Boride (VB2) has a high melting point, high hardness, and high electric conductivity and thus may be useful as the metal in metal-air batteries. The high specific energy of Vanadium Boride oxidation makes it competitive with hydrocarbons for use as a fuel.
Fabrication of Vanadium Boride is typically done using temperatures over 1000° C. to ultimately create solid chunks of Vanadium Boride that are subsequently milled into suitable size and configuration.